


I won't admit it (but you're the best)

by SparkleSpritz



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 21:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10172981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleSpritz/pseuds/SparkleSpritz
Summary: Yuzu won't admit it, but sometimes Yugo was the breath of fresh air she needed. (In case you couldn't tell, I can't make a summary)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about a year ago for an ex-friend but I never got to finishing it, but I really liked it so I'd figured I post what I have. I want to finish it one day, but not right now.

“Yugo!” Yuzu yelled at the top of her lungs. She hated how loud he had his music blaring from the garage he worked at. Not only was he scaring off her customers from her music store, but also his own customers.

“What?!” Yugo called back from underneath the old car he was working on. He could barely hear her, which was quite an amazing feat, considering that he could barely hear anyone under the car when he had his music at full blast.

Yuzu didn’t bother repeating herself before yanking the out the stereo chord from power point. Yugo groaned loudly from underneath the car and rolled out from it, grumpily. He stood up and rubbed some of the grease off of his face with the cleanest sleeve of his jumpsuit. Yuzu rolled her eyes at how disgusting Yugo could be.

“What do you want?” Yugo whined as he just wanted to listen to his music and not a lecture from Yuzu.

“What I want?! You called me over here!” She couldn’t believe Yugo sometimes. Correction, she couldn’t believe him ninety nine percent of the time.

“It’s only five thirty.”

“It’s seven o’clock, you should packed up and closed an hour ago.” Yugo didn’t have a concept of time in the garage. All he knew was he would work, have lunch, work, eat and then go home.

“Well _some_ of us enjoy working our current job,” Yuzu scowled as he knew that she _hated_ working at that dinky little music store. She wanted something bigger and better but that just wasn’t available right now as she was in college and needed an income of the sorts.

“Anyway I called you here for a reason,” Yugo said as he grabbed an old towel to clean his hands and his tools.

“I have a job for you that you may like.”

Yuzu broke out of her scowl almost immediately, a job? What kind? "Go on,” Yuzu replied, almost too eagerly.

“A good friend of my boss is getting married in a month’s time. He’s name is Crow, Yuya knows him. Anyway they need a few musicians and they’ve already got pianist and someone on the cello, but there’s no violinist. And that’s where you come in. Do you reckon you can play during the wedding?”

“A month away?! Yugo that’s not enough time to learn the pieces! I want to accept but what if I’m not good enough? Why do you do this to me!” Yuzu began to cry, this was such a good opportunity for experience and exposure and it was already gone just by the proposition alone.

“Hey, hey, hey. Don’t cry. They’re really easy pieces. The requirement was that the violinist had to at least two years’ experience. And how many years have you been playing for?”

“F-four,” Yuzu sniffed, she wiped below her eyes.

“See! You’ll be fine. Come here,” Yugo opened his arms and gave Yuzu a hug. Yuzu didn’t care that Yugo smelt awful or that he was covered in grease or he was hugging her a little too tightly. It was exactly what she needed right now. Today, no, this entire week had been awful. Yuzu return the hug and buried her head in Yugo’s shoulder, she expelled a shaky breath. Yugo just held her there for a while as her tears of stress poured out of her. He considered petting her hair or shushing her gently at one point, but he felt like he’d be crossing the line if he did that.

“Sorry I lashed out like that,” Yuzu mumbled into Yugo’s shoulder. “It’s been a long, terrible week.”

“It’s okay. I understand,” Yugo let his hands drop and put them on Yuzu shoulders. He gently pushed her off him so he could look at her. Yuzu face was red and blotchy with a smear or two of grease that she had gotten from his jumpsuit.

“How about we go out and get some hot chocolate? I tell you the details about it then.”

“That sounds really nice, Yugo, but I’m not in the mood to go out. Especially when I look like this,” Yuzu looked down at her outfit. It was presentable but a little too casual to go out in for Yuzu’s liking.

“That’s okay. We’ll go back to my place and I’ll make some homemade hot chocolate.”

“That sounds like a good idea but how will I-“

“Catch!” Yuzu barely managed to catch Yugo’s spare helmet “Are you being serious? I’m going to freeze!”

“You’ll be fine. Hell, you’re even more appropriately dressed than me and I’m driving,” Yugo said as he unzipped his jumpsuit and took it off. Yuzu looked away in embarrassment, she really didn’t understand how men could be so socially unaware.

Yugo laughed at how prude Yuzu could be, “Relax. I’m wearing pants underneath.” Yugo slid on his leather jacket and grabbed his keys, putting them in his pocket.

“I need to pack up the shop first do you mind helping me?”

“Sure,” Yuzu agreed reluctantly. She helped put away the tools and swept the floor while Yugo made sure everything was turned off and put away correctly.

“Meet me outside, I’m going to lock up the garage.”

Yuzu followed orders and walked outside into the cold night of late February, she walked to the curb of the street where Yugo’s motorcycle waited. Yuzu didn’t even bother trying to touch the bike as it was rigged with all different types of alarms and security codes so that there was no point trying to steal it.

Yugo walked over to the bike and quickly punched in a code. He didn’t want to set off all the suburb’s dogs and car alarms along with his own. He mounted the bike and put on his helmet, Yuzu followed suit. After putting on her helmet, she wrapped her arms around Yugo’s torso and laced her fingers together so she was holding on to him. Yuzu rested her head on Yugo’s shoulder.

“Ready to go?” Yugo asked with a smirk. Yuzu nodded her head. Yugo revved his engine twice and before Yuzu knew it she saw the colours of Neo Domino’s night life whirl before her eyes. The city around them was lit up with various colours of neon as they rode through the streets of the inner city.

Before she knew it they had stopped in front of a beautician. It was where Rin was currently working and where they were both living as shop owner had let them rent the space above. It was very small and only had the bare essentials, but they made do. It also helped that both of them knew how to fix a basic gas and electricity problems safely from when they were teens. Yugo and Yuzu enter through the back and walked up the stairs, Yugo's steps echoed loudly through the stairwell.

"Do you mind?" Yuzu scolded as she looked back Yugo.

"What? I can't help it." Yuzu didn't bother fighting with him as she pushed the heavy door open into a little hallway.

Yugo stepped in front of Yuzu and dug his hand into his pocket, feeling for his key. That was until he realised he gave it to Rin and knocked on the door.

“Where have you been?” It’s almost 8 o’clock!” Rin scolded as she opened the door, “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t leave you out there to freeze.”

“Yuzu’s here for hot chocolate and details about the wedding,” Yugo said dully as he walked past Rin.

Rin’s demeanour changed almost immediately as she became embarrassed. “Oh Yuzu I’m so sorry!” She pulled Yuzu into a hug, she smelt of perfume and hand cream.

“Its fine,” Yuzu pulled out of the hug, “I would have said the same.” The both of them chuckled while Yugo rolled his eyes as he poured the milk into the pot and ignited the flame of the stove.

“How have you been?” Rin said as she led Yuzu to the ‘dining room table’.

Yuzu pulled out her chair with a sigh, “The usual. School is tiring and my job is awful, but both are helping me in the long run.” Yuzu plonked into her chair and groaned as she slumped into it.

Rin sat next to Yuzu and gently rubbed her hand with her own, “I know it’s tough at the start but you’ll get there eventually. There’s a music shop nearby you ever get really sick of working at the one you currently work at.”

Yuzu was sick of the place where she worked but it was close to her college and being a college student with no car it was the most ideal place to work for the time being. Maybe when she had a cheap car and a little more money she would consider the job. “I’ll think about it,” Yuzu replied.

“Here’s your hot chocolate girls. Don’t burn yourself,” Yugo placed two mugs in front of Yuzu and Rin. He turned around and grabbed his own mug and the wedding invitation before sitting down at the table.

“I’m so glad you’ll be able to play at the wedding. Yugo says you’re always the best part of a group performance.” Yugo choked on his hot chocolate.

“I never said that!” Yugo blurted out through his coughs. His face was going red but Yuzu couldn’t tell if it was because of the coughing or Yugo was blushing.

“Well it’s **heavily _implied_** considering it’s the only thing you talk about after you see the college’s open music performances.” Yugo was definitely blushing at this point and Yuzu was also flushed a light shade of red.

“A month is a bit of a stretch. But I’m sure I can manage it,” Yuzu said politely as she started scheduling around her study and work shifts to make time for the new pieces.

“A month?” Rin said puzzled as she cocked her head to the side

“Yeah isn’t the wedding rehearsal March 25th?” Yugo said taking a sip out of his hot chocolate.

“Yugo! The wedding rehearsal is _May_ 25th! Do you really think they are going to have a garden wedding in the middle of spring where barely anything has bloomed?!” Rin exclaimed angrily, she was unhappy with the fact that Yugo had stressed out poor Yuzu with wedding pieces on top of her college assignments and work.

“May, March what’s the difference?” Yugo said casually to cover up his mistake.

“What’s the difference? A whole mountain of stress and the beauty of the location is the difference!” Rin inhaled and sighed.

“Where is it? I’ll probably be able to borrow Dad’s car for the weekend since I’ll be on summer break at that point,” Yuzu asked to break the tension.

“Neo Domino Grand Castle Gardens.”

“Woah that’s pretty flashy. I think I know how to get there. Do any of you need a lift?” Yuzu offered as neither of them had a car.

“No I’m travelling with the bridal party. Yugo needs a lift though,”

“I can ride my mot-“

“Yugo it’s a wedding not a get together. You’ll get yourself dirty and that’s the last thing you want to be when you’re attending a garden wedding at such a prestigious place,” Rin said bluntly.

“Fine I’ll carpool with you Yuzu,” Yugo said defeated.

“Do you know what colours the bride is wearing?” Yuzu asked.

“Wine and Champagne.”

“She asked for colours not drinks”


End file.
